


Белладонна

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Война закончилась. Казалось бы — они победили, и можно жить спокойно. Но как можно забыть о потерях? Вот и Гермиона просто не в силах это сделать. Но даже простая татуировка может принести много зла, особенно, если не знаешь автора эскиза и как правильно переводятся руны.постхог (~1998 год), 8 курсФик переведен на HP Big Bang 2017





	Белладонна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Belladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606129) by [LadyMiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiya/pseuds/LadyMiya). 

— Ну Гермиона! Все сделают тату! Это как… медаль за отвагу. — Джинни смотрела с мольбой, чем-то напоминая щенка. Только прижатых ушек не хватало.

— Я в курсе. Но мне-то зачем? Татуировку так просто не сведешь, и неважно — медаль это «за отвагу» или нет. — Вышло немного грубовато.

— Ну так не все же тело татуировать! Одну, маленькую, ты себе позволить можешь! — не сдавалась Джинни, не обращая внимания на тон. — Я вот себе сделаю рыжего бельчонка с сердечком в лапках. Вот тут, на бедре! Никто и не увидит под одеждой. И ты так можешь. Даже еще меньше! Сейчас, вроде, китайские иероглифы в моде… сделай себе какой-нибудь. Ну, не знаю, «Мужество» там или «Любовь»... «Книгу», в конце концов.

Гермиона фыркнула. Что-то в этом было.

Они все вместе решили сделать по татуировке в память о войне. Рон и Джордж выбрали имя «Фред» на запястье, просто и без изысков. Гарри, наоборот, не мог определиться и хотел поговорить с мастером-татуировщиком после обеда. А Гермиона… она просто не хотела ссориться еще больше с родителями: они-то точно будут против.

Все было сложно. После окончания войны Гермиона побывала в Австралии: нашла родителей и вернула им память. И они не обрадовались, узнав, что родная дочь стерла им все воспоминания о себе. Отношения испортились, и это еще мягко сказано: за прошедшие два месяца они только-только начали нормально разговаривать, не повышая друг на друга голос. Это выматывало, и Гермиона попросту сбегала в особняк на площади Гриммо, к Гарри, Рону и Джинни.

До Хогвартса оставалась пара недель. Родители не одобряли возвращение в школу, но ничего поделать с ее решением не могли: вот уже год как Гермиона являлась совершеннолетней и по маггловским, и по магическим законам. Сошлись на том, что до начала учебы она не съедет.

— Ну что, переубедила Гермиону? — Рон буквально втащил Гарри в кухню.

— Кажется, — Джинни улыбнулась. — Она не сказала «нет».

Гермиона скривилась.

— Я и «да» не сказала.

— Но ведь в тату-салон ты с нами пойдешь? — Рон даже не пытался скрыть надежду в голосе. Гермиона невольно застонала. Ну почему, почему Рон продолжал смотреть _так_ — ведь ясно дала понять, что они могут быть только друзьями!

Тогда, во время Последней битвы, больше поддавшись эмоциям, Гермиона поцеловалась с Роном. И, остро нуждаясь в утешении и поддержке, они перебрали с алкоголем. Та ночь закончилась невнятным сексом. Прежде чем все стало слишком серьезным, они расстались, если вообще встречались. Рон вырос и возмужал, с ним было интересно. Но Гермиона утолила свое любопытство и осознала, что чувства, испытываемые к Рону, — не любовь, а лишь физиология.

Хотелось верить, что они остались друзьями. Но как донести это до Рона? Может, сходить со всеми в тату-салон было хорошей идеей: провести время вместе, показать, что он дорог ей, но как друг...

— Ладно, — произнесла она после недолгого молчания. — Я пойду с вами. — Радостно взвизгнув, Джинни повисла на шее Гермионы, заставляя ту быстро добавить:

— Только в качестве моральной поддержки! Я все еще не согласилась на татуировку!

— Да-да, конечно, — Джинни весело улыбалась. — Готова поспорить, что ты передумаешь, когда увидишь, как работают маги-татуировщики! Нереально круто!

В Косую аллею они — Гермиона, Гарри, Рон, Джордж, Джинни, Луна и Невилл — отправились после обеда. Не особо хорошая идея, если учитывать, сколько внимания они привлекали. Люди шептались и глазели на Героев войны. Хорошо еще, что автографы не просили и не пытались взять интервью. И Гермиона просто не знала, как реагировать на такое внимание. Ей не хотелось вспоминать о войне, как и говорить с совершенно незнакомыми людьми о потерях.

Салон располагался недалеко от банка Гринготтс, его темная вывеска с золотым тиснением бросалась в глаза: «Татуировочный салон Тавриса». В витрине двигались картинки — чужие тела, покрытые татуировками.

Гермиона заходила внутрь последней. В первое мгновение она растерялась и удивленно моргнула, не веря своим глазам. Внутри было светло. Каждая поверхность — даже пол и стены — была покрыта эскизами. И только подойдя ближе, Гермиона осознала, что это обои, на которых можно рисовать, а не приклеенные листочки.

— День добрый, — невысокий маг встречал потенциальных клиентов с улыбкой. Бейдж на зеленой мантии не оставлял сомнений, что это и есть владелец, мистер Таврис. — Большая честь видеть вас всех здесь. Никого по записи у меня сегодня нет, так что до вечера я полностью в вашем распоряжении.

За спиной мистера Тавриса маячили еще двое магов-татуировщиков, улыбавшихся едва ли не шире него самого. Ну да, как же, их салон посетил Гарри Поттер с друзьями! Гермиона вздохнула.

Первыми делали татуировки Уизли. Джинни, Рона и Джорджа отвели в кабинеты, остальным предложили с комфортом разместиться на диване. Им подали чай, сок и печенье. Оставив друзей ждать, Гермиона гуляла по залу. Она рассматривала эскизы, очарованная мастерством художников. Вот самое настоящее волшебство — создавать такое только с помощью карандаша и бумаги. Одни рисунки были очень реалистичными, настоящие произведения искусства. Другие просто странными, как, например, рука с деревьями вместо пальцев.

Были там и китайские иероглифы. Должно быть, они действительно популярны — Гермиона насчитала порядка ста вариантов фраз. Она разглядывала их, примеряя к себе. Исключительно небольшие, конечно же. Может, действительно сделать тату? Раньше, будучи помладше, Гермиона и вправду думала о татуировке на плече. Но готова ли она снова поругаться с родителями?

Гермиона честно рассмотрела все иероглифы. И уже хотела двинуться дальше, когда ее внимание привлек еще один эскиз у самого пола. Присев на корточки, она окинула его более внимательным взглядом. Три руны причудливо сплетались между собой, образуя цветок. Белладонну, если Гермиона правильно помнила. А руны в переводе означали что-то вроде: «Воспоминания об умерших». Вот она, самая подходящая татуировка. Гермиона очертила черные линии цветка кончиками пальцев. Было в нем что-то... _правильное_. Словно он ждал только ее.

— Нашла что-то? — Гарри остановился у нее за спиной.

— Не знаю, — Гермиона замолчала, медля. — Видишь, тут руны в цветочных лепестках спрятаны?

— Руны? — Гарри наклонился, рассматривая эскиз. — А, вижу. А издалека незаметно, думал просто цветок… Очень красиво. Они что-то значат? 

Гермиона коснулась крайней правой руны.

— Это — «умершие» или «мертвые». А с того края, как мне кажется, — «воспоминания», «память». Хотя могу и ошибаться, интерпретация во многом зависит от контекста. 

— А посередине?

— Тоже зависит от контекста. Самое употребляемое значение — «полет». Но, думаю, не в этом случае. Скорее подразумевается само перемещение, переход от жизни к смерти. И если соединить все воедино, то получается что-то вроде: «Память о тех, кто на пути в царство Смерти», — пояснила Гермиона. — Очень подходяще. 

Гарри улыбался, но эта улыбка не отражалась в глазах. Гермиона уже и припомнить не могла, когда он в последний раз улыбался искренне. Да и разве двух месяцев достаточно, чтобы забыть все ужасы войны, забыть о потерях? Гермиона его прекрасно понимала, сама не чувствовала себя «в порядке»: война преследовала их всех. И татуировка — лишь попытка доказать себе и всему миру, что они не забудут. Свидетельство, что глубоко внутри они все еще страдают.

— Думаю, выберу этот, — произнесла Гермиона после недолго молчания. В конце концов, рисунок был красив. И если уж говорить честно, то она не соглашалась делать татуировку вместе со всеми больше из-за того, что не могла выбрать. Но эта, эта была той самой.

— Тогда иди следующей. Я все еще не решил. — Гарри положил ей руку на плечо.

— А почему не лев? Джинни показывала очень красивый эскиз.

Гарри поморщился от слов Гермионы.

— Не знаю. Просто он… слишком пафосен.

— Тогда оленя. 

— Может быть. 

Вместе они дошли до дивана и устроились на мягких подушках. Оставалось только ждать, когда освободится мастер. Гермиона молчала, почти не слушая, о чем болтают Луна и Невилл. Все ее мысли были заняты татуировкой. Где ее набить? Явно где-то под одеждой, чтобы родители не увидели. Постоянно поддерживать скрывающие чары было слишком сложно.

Когда вышел Джордж, Гермиона все еще не определилась. Он продемонстрировал татуировку на запястье. Она отметила и покрасневшие глаза, будто он плакал, и упрямо поджатые губы.

— Кто следующий? — спросил тот, кто сделал татуировку Джорджу. На бейдже было написано «Карсон». Ему было за шестьдесят, удивительно, что он все еще занимался подобной работой в таком возрасте.

— Гермионе понравился один эскиз на стене, — сдал подругу Гарри.

— Да? И какой? — В голосе Карсона чувствовалось легкое любопытство. 

Гермиона указала на белладонну.

— Этот. Кто его нарисовал?

Старик почесал подбородок, разглядывая эскиз.

— Понятия не имею. Что-то не узнаю стиль, значит, внештатный художник. Нам иногда приносят работы, а мы разрешаем поместить на стену эскиз, если он неплох, мало ли какому клиенту понравится.

— А этот? Этот кто-то выбирал до меня? — Гермиона чувствовала волнение, не понимая причины. Просто почему-то казалось неправильным, что у кого-то другого будет _ее_ татуировка. 

— Не припомню такого за все сорок лет, что я тут работаю, — предельно честно ответил Карсон. — Хотите сделать ее?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Тогда идемте. — Карсон повел ее в один из кабинетов.

В нем было пусто и пугающе стерильно: два металлических стула и стол с инструментами. 

— Решили, куда наносить будем?

— Не знаю. Я хотела, чтобы тату при случае можно было и скрыть под одеждой, и выставить напоказ.

— Может быть, плечо? Я могу пустить цветок по изгибу лопатки, — предложил Карсон.

— И как это будет в итоге выглядеть? — От волнения все внутри сворачивалось в узел. 

— Могу сначала нарисовать просто краской по коже, чтобы ты посмотрела. 

Гермиона сняла рубашку и спустила лямку от лифчика с плеча. Правой рукой она придерживала волосы, пока Карсон рисовал. От каждого прикосновения кисти по коже пробегали мурашки. Было щекотно.

Через пятнадцать минут Карсон наколдовал зеркало, сказав, что можно смотреть. 

Увидев результат, Гермиона вздрогнула. Все было слишком идеально. Она не верила в судьбу и необъяснимый фатум, но точно знала, что эта татуировка создана именно для нее. Фиолетовые лепестки причудливо изгибались на лопатке, зеленый стебель переходил на плечо. И при каждом движении руки казалось, что листья колышутся от ветра.

— Выглядит великолепно… — тихо проговорила Гермиона. Она с трудом могла различить спрятанные в лепестках руны — они больше походили на тени, чем на надпись.

— Ну что, делаем? — уточнил Карсон.

— Да, — Гермиона уверенно кивнула. 

Она не смогла бы это объяснить даже самой себе, просто знала, что если она сделает эту татуировку, то станет лучше.

— Тогда я начинаю. — Карсон усадил ее обратно в кресло. — Это не долго и не так болезненно, как у магглов. Татуировка будет «вживляться» под кожу магией. Постарайся не шевелиться. 

— Хорошо. — Гермиона поерзала, устраиваясь поудобней. И, прикрыв глаза, постаралась расслабиться.

И удивленно ойкнула от короткой вспышки боли, когда мастер произнес татуировочное заклятие. Казалось, что под кожу загнали тысячи игл одновременно. И только благодаря силе воле Гермиона сдержалась и не вскочила, чтобы проклясть Карсона. Через мгновение ей уже казалось, что плечо объято пламенем. Гермиона вздрогнула: на войне ей, конечно, и похуже приходилось. А сейчас было просто неприятно.

Через несколько секунд на кожу опустилась прохлада, и от боли и жара осталось только легкое покалывание. Карсон протер ее плечо полотенцем, и, оглянувшись, Гермиона увидела кровь. Не так уж, в итоге, это и отличалось от маггловского метода.

— Как плечо? Двигать им можешь? — поинтересовался Карсон.

Гермиона подозрительно прищурилась. 

— А что, была вероятность, что не смогу?

— Нет, но могло появиться уплотнение на месте нанесения. Обычно оно держится сутки или около того, ничего опасного.

— С плечом все порядке. Хочу посмотреть на тату.

Карсон снова наколдовал зеркало, давая Гермионе возможность рассмотреть татуировку. Белладонна была как настоящая: казалось, подуй ветерок — и ощутишь аромат цветка. Кожу все еще покалывало, но скорее приятно, чем больно.

Впервые за Мерлин знает сколько времени Гермиона почувствовала, как ее накрывает спокойствие. Все она сделала правильно. Все, погибшие на войне, останутся в памяти, а она сможет жить дальше. Оставив позади — буквально.

Это было началом чего-то нового.

* * *

_Гермиона была на какой-то «вечеринке». Она никого не знала, но не ощущала себя лишней и неуместной. Тихо играла медленная музыка, и Гермиона, стоя на месте, покачивалась в ее ритме. Подол длинной юбки колыхался. Гермиона не знала, как платье выглядит со стороны, но то, что она чувствовала и видела, ей нравилось: платье было темным, в пол, с вырезом на спине._  
  
_На другом конце комнаты раздался взрыв смеха. Гермиона бросила туда взгляд: Гарри и Рон, одетые в праздничные мантии, танцевали. Рядом стояли Уизли почти полным составом. Но внимание Гермионы привлек только один — Чарли._  
  
_Его можно было назвать самым горячим парнем из всех Уизли. Гермиона никогда с ним близко не общалась. Да и Чарли не обращал на нее внимания. К тому же, ее интерес к брату разбил бы Рону сердце. Так что она просто любовалась им издалека._  
  
_Они встретились с Чарли взглядом: в его карих глазах была разгорающееся пламя страсти. Гермиона и не пыталась скрыть, что мысленно раздевает его взглядом. В отличие от других, на Чарли была не парадная мантия: на нем почти ничего не было надето._  
  
_Взгляд Гермионы прошелся по обнаженной широкой, мускулистой груди, такой гладкой… Она бы не отказалась оказаться в кольце его сильных рук, почувствовать прикосновение теплой кожи к оголенной… _  
  
_— Значит, тебе нравятся рыжие? — голос раздался рядом с ее ухом. Гермиона хотела было обернуться, но чужая рука удержала подбородок, не давая этого сделать. — Еще рано, милая._  
  
_От звучания глубокого мужского голоса ее бросило в дрожь; ослабли колени. Внезапно Чарли исчез в толпе, и все внимание Гермионы сосредоточилось на человеке за спиной. Уже только по одному запаху она знала, что это мужчина. Было трудно объяснить, как он пах: это была не туалетная вода — по крайней мере, Гермиона ее не признала, — и запах пьянил. Она закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула._  
  
_— Разве так не лучше? — прошептал он. Горячее дыхание опалило ухо._  
  
_Второй рукой мужчина коснулся ее плеча, неторопливо приласкал пальцами чувствительную кожу. Гермиона вздрогнула, по телу пробежали мурашки. Когда пальцы наконец-то дотронулись до татуировки — застонала от удовольствия. Рисунок словно запульсировал под кожей, с радостью откликаясь на прикосновение мужчины._  
  
_— Я и мечтать не смел, что именно ты выберешь ее, Гермиона Грейнджер, — тихо произнес он, — Такая молодая, магически одаренная…_  
  
_Он прижался к ее шее носом, и Гермиона услышала и ощутила, как он глубоко вдохнул. Она наклонила голову в сторону, давая больший доступ. Кожи едва ощутимо коснулись чужие губы._  
  
_— Моральные нормы только сковывают тебя, — едва ли не с горечью проговорил мужчина. — Ты так стараешься им следовать. Отказываешь себе в том, что по-настоящему хочешь, потому что тебя так научили. Хватит. Я помогу тебе освободиться. По крайней мере, это лучшее, что я могу пока сделать._  
  
_Его левая рука прочертила линию по ее предплечью и обхватила за талию, прижимая к худому жилистому телу. Гермиона едва ли не замурлыкала, вжимаясь в него._  
  
_— Да… — простонал он. — Отдайся мне. Я помогу тебе раскрыть весь твой потенциал, Гер..._

— …миона! Гермиона! Я войду? Мы опаздываем! — дверь приглушила голос Джинни. 

Гермиона застонала. Какого черта, она и часа не поспала!.. Что Джинни надо?!

Она бросила мимолетный взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке. Восемь тридцать?!

Восемь тридцать!

Гермиона пулей слетела с кровати. Первый же день в Хогвартсе — и она проспала? Да как такое вообще могло быть?! Она же никогда не просыпала!

— Гермиона, ты там? — Джинни снова постучала. 

— Дай мне минутку! — крикнула Гермиона. Она стащила с себя ночнушку и натянула школьную мантию. Хотелось принять душ — было жарко и после сна она чувствовала себя слишком потной — но времени не оставалось.

Схватив школьную сумку, открыла дверь Джинни. Та нахмурилась, увидев ее.

— Я тебя что, разбудила? — недоверчиво уточнила Джинни. 

Гермиона поморщилась.

— Да. Пойдем, а то опоздаем на первый урок. Что у нас там по расписанию?

— История магии. Его снова ввели, даже нового преподавателя нашли. Будем учить прошлое, чтобы в будущем не было войны, — с усмешкой произнесла Джинни, когда они вышли в коридор. — Словно мы смогли бы забыть.

Гермиона фыркнула. 

— Точно. Кажется, директор МакГонагалл вчера что-то об этом говорила… Вам представляли преподавателя? 

— Да. Профессор Хейстинг. А ты вчера где была?

— Разговаривала с профессором Флитвиком о своем рассписании и об особом положении. Все уверены, что мне нет нужды учиться целый год. Так что Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. я сдаю досрочно. Первый семестр отхожу со всеми семикурсниками, а зимой у меня уже будут тесты. Ну а поскольку я на несколько лет старше — у меня отдельная комната. И я могу гулять после отбоя, покидать Хогвартс на выходных. — Да, статус Героини войны имел свои преимущества.

— Как круто! О! Мы дошли. — Джинни открыла дверь в класс.

После того как все заняли свои места, новый профессор поприветствовала учеников. Гермиона действительно была рада, что теперь у школы новый преподаватель, судя по всему, прекрасно знающий свой предмет. Она помнила свое разочарование на первом курсе: ни один другой предмет не давали им настолько поверхностно, хотя от книги Гермиона оторваться не могла. Но другие не жаловались, потому Гермиона изучала Историю магии самостоятельно.

И все же на лекции Гермиона выпадала из реальности, отключаясь от рассказа профессора Хейстинг о последних магических войнах. Она пыталась вспомнить сон. Но все, что она помнила — он был приятным. В нем она была желанной и уверенной в себе. 

— Власть всегда развращала и будет развращать. Для Того-кого-нельзя-называть жажда власти была сильнейшим мотиватором. Но он, несмотря на жестокость, лишь один из многих в длинном многовековом списке волшебников, позволивших этой самой власти себя развратить. Им всегда было мало, и в итоге они вели себя все более и более безрассудно, — рассказывала профессор Хейстинг.

Ну, это имело смысл. В конце войны Волдеморт действительно действовал опрометчиво. И, как она помнила из книг, Гриндельвальд тоже. Глупо было соглашаться на дуэль с Дамблдором, но Гриндельвальд думал, что сильнее всех. 

Но… Где та грань, когда власти достаточно? Гарри был сильным волшебником и имел особое положение в обществе. Все смотрели на него снизу вверх. Если захочет, он легко сможет стать Министром магии. Или Главой аврората, когда закончит курсы подготовки при Аврорате. И, безусловно, будет лучше своих предшественников. Но, как он сам сказал, ему это было не нужно. Боялся ли он, что власть развратит и его?

Это немного раздражало. Гарри всегда нужно было убеждать, он не верил в себя. Он стал у них лучшим профессором Защиты от Темных искусств, но сколько Гермионе пришлось его убеждать на пятом курсе? И сейчас, победив Волдеморта, нужно было пользоваться всеми возможностями, пытаться сделать мир лучше. Ведь не Волдеморт был причиной всех несправедливостей в их мире. Он лишь умело воспользовался ситуацией. 

Была бы у нее сила Гарри и его вес в обществе, она бы упорно трудилась, чтобы сделать мир лучше. Восстановить независимость домашних эльфов. Помочь найти свое место в волшебном мире магглорожденным волшебникам и их родителям. Власть не всегда несла зло. Нужно просто быть осторожнее, но не оставлять попыток реализоваться. 

Гермиона вздрогнула. Война закончилась, и теперь она могла полностью раскрыть свой потенциал. Сейчас ее знали только как верную подругу и соратницу Гарри Поттера. Она имела определенный вес в обществе, но все равно нужно было двигаться дальше. Ее должны были узнать как Гермиону Грейнджер, а не чью-то подругу. 

— Значит, всю ночь праздновала полученную свободу? — подразнила Джинни, когда они вместе покидали класс.

— Что? — смущенно переспросила Гермиона.

— Ну, если бы я тебя не знала, то решила бы, что ты на пару с Гарри спала на лекциях профессора Бинса. Неужели было так скучно?

Гермиона поморщилась.

— Нет, она хорошо рассказывала. Просто я устала.

— Кошмары? — с сочувствием спросила Джинни.

— Не помню. — Гермиона замолчала и нахмурилась. — Не думаю, что кошмары. Помню, что танцевала.

— Звучит интересно, — Джинни усмехнулась. — Снился кто-то особенный?

Гермиона попыталась припомнить, кто ей снился. Но ничего не получалось. Она знала только, что снилось что-то приятное. Вздохнув, она проговорила: 

— Не могу вспомнить. 

— Ну, по крайней мере, это не кошмары, — слишком бодрым тоном произнесла Джинни. 

Гермиона ее понимала. Им всем снились кошмары. Война изменила их. Может, поэтому и она сама так устала? Она читала о посттравматическом расстройстве и психологических травмах, которые можно было получить во время войны. Если бы только можно было взять и «отменить» все эти кошмары...

* * *

_Ее снова пытала Беллатрикс. Очередной кошмар. Гермиона плакала и кричала от боли, желала, чтобы все кончилось. Почему прошлое снова и снова ее настигает? Нет, она не собиралась терпеть! Боль должна прекратиться!_  
  
_Внезапно она уже бежит по длинному коридору. За ней гонятся. Нужно скрыться… Если ее догонят, снова начнутся пытки. Гермиона не хотела снова мучиться._  
  
_Коридору все не было конца, и Гермиона знала, что все двери заперты, — бесполезно пытаться открыть. Нужно было ускориться, добежать до конца коридора раньше, чем ее поймают. Если она добегала до конца, то просыпалась. Всегда. Где-то в глубине души Гермиона знала, что это просто сон. Добежав до конца, она оказывалась в своей кровати, дрожа, вся в холодном поту. Но сейчас это не помогало. И потому она просто бежала._  
  
_Вдруг слева открылась дверь. И прежде, чем Гермиона отреагировала, ее схватили и затащили в темную комнату. Мужчина прижал к ее к своему худому телу. Люди снаружи заколотили в дверь. Гермиона подавила рыдание. Сколько им потребуется времени, чтобы отпереть дверь?_  
  
_— Они не войдут, — этот глубокий тихий голос она уже слышала, но не могла вспомнить, когда и где. _  
  
_— Кто вы? — спросила она, уткнувшись лицом в мантию. _  
  
_— Боюсь, для этого еще рано. — Рука погладила ее по волосам. — За тобой гонятся. Почему?_  
  
_— Они хотят выпытать у меня правду, — честно призналась Гермиона. Не было смысла врать во сне. _  
  
_— Правду? — Рука забралась под волосы и стала поглаживать шею._  
  
_— Да, что мы сделали, — от прикосновения по телу пробежала дрожь._  
  
_— А что вы сделали? — тихо спросил мужчина._  
  
_— Уничтожили крестражи, — прошептала Гермиона._  
  
_Рука на секунду сжалась на шее, а после расслабилась, и поглаживания продолжились._  
  
_— Вот как. Я знал, что… — он не договорил. _  
  
_Гермиона хотела было спросить, о чем он, но стук в дверь усилился. Она вздрогнула. Не хотелось снова попасть им в руки. _  
  
_— Почему ты только убегаешь? — мужчина потянул ее за волосы, заставляя поднять лицо. _  
  
_В окружающей темноте Гермиона не могла ничего различить, но чувствовала дыхание. От него пахло кофе. _  
  
_— Я… — она замолчала, не зная, что сказать._  
  
_— Разве ты не волшебница? — он опустил руку и сжал пальцы поверх ее собственных, давая понять, что она держит палочку. _  
  
_— О… — Гермиона почувствовала себя глупо. _  
  
_Мужчина рывком ее развернул, заставляя встать лицом к двери._  
  
_— А теперь, Гермиона Грейнджер, покажи мне, на что ты способна, — с предвкушением в голосе прошептал он ей на ухо. _  
  
_Дверь распахнулась. Гермиона увидела Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, Питера Петтигрю, Малфоев и еще несколько Пожирателей Смерти в масках. Но теперь Гермиона не боялась. У нее была палочка. Настало время показать, на что способна загнанная в угол волшебница._  
  
_— Сектумсемпра! — крикнула она, взмахивая в их сторону палочкой._  
  
_Гермиона не знала, в кого именно попало проклятие, но останавливаться, чтобы посмотреть, не собиралась. Просто послала еще одно проклятие в другого Пожирателя. С каждым разом она использовала все более темные виды магии._  
  
_И стоило упасть последнему Пожирателю, как она проснулась._

Гермиона, открыв глаза, облегченно улыбнулась. Наконец-то она отомстила за все, что ей сделали. Она еще помнила сон целиком, но какие-то детали начинали стираться из памяти. Но забыть выражение лица Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, когда Гермиона послала в нее проклятие, не могла и не хотела.

Конечно, она знала, что это был лишь сон, и сбыться ему не суждено — Лестрейндж давно умерла. Но Гермиона все равно чувствовала удовлетворение. Во сне она проучила ее, показала, что не только Лестрейндж может пытать. 

Зевнув, Гермиона встала с кровати. Если останется в ней, то снова заснет. В последнее время сколько бы она ни спала, всегда хотелось еще. Гермиона постоянно чувствовала усталость. Хвала Мерлину, кто-то придумал бодроперцовое зелье. Без него Гермиона точно бы не пережила первую неделю учебы.

Не потому, что учеба давалась тяжело, нет, тут у Гермионы все было под контролем. Просто это… Хогвартс. Куда бы она ни пошла, все напоминало о войне, о погибших. Да, школу восстановили, и никаких свидетельств произошедшего не осталось. Но стоило Гермионе закрыть глаза, и она видела мертвые тела и сломанные стены.

«Сейчас уже полегче, чем в первые дни», — подумала Гермиона, спускаясь в Большой зал. Она все еще грустила, но часть ее прагматично напоминала, что надо жить дальше. Совет был хорош, и Гермиона старалась ему следовать. В любом случае она уже устала испытывать все эти чувства и эмоции.

— А я уж подумала, что ты снова пропустишь завтрак, — тихо поприветствовала ее Джинни, стоило Гермионе сесть рядом на скамью.

— Ну, как видишь, не пропустила, — пробормотала она, накладывая себе яйца и тосты. 

— Ага. Только похожа ты на инфернала. Может, сходишь к мадам Помфри? — Джинни явно переживала. 

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Я просто устала. Колдомедик тут не поможет.

— Ты чувствуешь усталость всегда! — взволнованно воскликнула Джинни. — Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть! Смотри, у нас окно после обеда, я отведу тебя в Больничное крыло.

— Копируешь свою маму? — фыркнула Гермиона одновременно чувствуя и веселье, и раздражение.

Джинни прищурилась. 

— Гермиона Грейнджер! Ты пойдешь в Больничное крыло, даже если мне придется тащить тебя туда силой.

Гермиона подняла руки, сдаваясь. 

— Хорошо-хорошо. Я пойду в Больничное крыло.

— Вот и договорились. Я после урока подойду к твоему классу. 

Они закончили завтракать и, вместе выйдя из Большого зала, разошлись. У Джинни не было урока, и это время она собиралась провести в библиотеке. У Гермионы, наоборот, урок был — Древние руны.

— Доброе утро, класс! — поприветствовала всех профессор Бабблинг. Она была уже в возрасте и сумела сохранить должность учителя во время войны. Наверное, потому, что никто не замечал Батшеду Баббинг. Она была невысокой, очень спокойной, интересующейся только рунами и ничем больше: предпочитала книги реальности. И так как она говорила исключительно о рунах и их значении, ее можно было назвать скучной. Еще она ставила перед учениками высокую планку, поэтому после сдачи С.О.В. на курсе остались только те, кому действительно интересен предмет.

— Доброе утро.

— Как я говорила в прошлый раз, в этом семестре мы будем углубленно изучать конкретные области науки. Выбрали свою область?

Все кивнули.

— Тогда послушаем. Мистер Филлипс?

Рейвенкловец, казалось, и рад говорить первым.

— Я хочу изучать руны Старшего Футарка, особенно руны, задействованные в магии солнца. И построенные на его основе рунические заклинания, их эволюция в период со второго по пятый век. 

Гермиона мысленно выругалась. Именно это направление она хотела изучать. Руны на ее плече были, скорее всего, из Старшего Футарка, и она не думала, что кто-то еще решит его изучать. Ведь найти рунические алфавиты и заклинания более позднего периода было гораздо проще.

— Очень интересное направление для исследований, мистер Филлипс, — похвалила его профессор Бабблинг. — Вы уже видели работу профессора Клэппера? Ах, да. Внимательно изучите сноски — он забыл упомянуть кое-что важное.

— Я уже взял в библиотеке книги, которые он упоминал, — с готовностью ответил Филлипс. — Но не успел еще их прочесть.

Батшеда Бабблинг кивнула.

— Замечательно. Мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона поморщилась. 

— Меня тоже заинтересовали руны Старшего Футарка, магия солнца. Но я еще не смотрела книги по этой теме… — она замолчала, не зная, что еще сказать. 

Профессор Бабблинг выглядела задумчиво.

— Если хотите взять руны Старшего Футарка, то можете выбрать для изучения магию смерти… Но, вероятно, разговоры о смерти не совсем уместны в данный момент. — Гермиона впервые видела, чтобы профессор смутилась. 

Но предложение заинтриговало. 

— А разве магия смерти как-то связана с рунами Старшего Футарка?

— Разумеется. Ритуалы с жертвоприношениями существовали всегда, что в маггловском мире, что в волшебном. Я не часто упоминала о ней на занятиях только потому, что в последнее время не проводились исследования в этой области. Волшебники старались особо не упоминать такой вид магии, потому что в сороковых ею интересовался Гриндельвальд. Но, как я уже говорила, руническая магия не бывает темной или светлой. Темной ее делают те, кто использует во зло, для темных дел. И если кто-то когда-то приносил жертвы, используя рунические заклинания, то это не значит, что сами по себе заклинания темные. Но волшебники склонны забывать о таких нюансах. Тем более, в свете войны… — профессор Бабблинг замолчала, скривившись.

Гермионе все равно было интересно, ее не особо беспокоило, темная это магия или нет.

— Но если сам Гриндельвальд интересовался рунической магией смерти, должны же быть работы _того_ периода? Он же не сам придумал это? Может быть, мне стоит изучить их?

Батшеда Бабблинг удовлетворенно кивнула. 

— Если это направление вам интересно, мисс Грейнджер, то изучить их даже надо, я бы сказала. Я могу дать вам из своей личной библиотеки несколько книг по этой теме, чтобы вы имели представление о рунической магии смерти. И если на следующей неделе вам все еще будет это интересно — можете начать работать над проектом. Я дам вам семестр, чтобы провести изыскания.

Гермиона была в восторге от предложенной для изучения области. Она открыла свой учебник по Древним рунам — вдруг там все же были упоминания или какие-либо отсылки? Ей всегда нравилось изучать что-то новое. К сожалению, на большинстве уроков она просто повторяла уже изученное. Все, что она могла пропустить на пятом и шестом курсе, Гермиона наверстала во время войны. Не то чтобы она считала повторение чем-то плохим, просто предпочитала развиваться, а не стоять на месте. Повторение не было настолько же волнительным, как изучение чего-то совершенно нового. Никогда прежде она не слышала о рунической магии смерти.

Прежде чем отпустить, профессор Бабблинг дала ей три книги из своей личной библиотеки. Удержаться от соблазна Гермиона не смогла и потому, не успев еще выйти из класса, сразу уткнулась в одну из них. Она увидела Джинни только тогда, когда подруга закрыла ладонью текст.

— Ой, — обещание сходить в Больничное крыло совершенно вылетело из головы. 

— Именно, дорогуша. Ты идешь со мной! — властно произнесла Джинни, обнимая Гермиону за талию. — Как я понимаю, урок был интересным? 

Из вредности, потому что Джинни тащила ее к мадам Помфри едва ли не силком, Гермиона пустилась в длинные заумные объяснения того, что только что изучала. Джинни — как Гарри и Рон — не любила учиться. Гермиона уже отчаялась найти того, кто ценил бы книги и знания так же, как она сама.

Когда они добрались до Больничного крыла, Гермиона, наконец, прервала «лекцию» по Древним рунам, и, как ей показалось, Джинни облегченно выдохнула.

— Еще даже не закончилась первая неделя учебы, мисс Грейнджер, — с улыбкой произнесла мадам Помфри. — Хотите побить рекорд мистера Поттера? 

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Нет. Я даже не уверена, что нужно вмешательство колдомедика… 

— Нужно, Гермиона! — перебила ее Джинни и, повернувшись к мадам Помфри, пояснила: — Гермиона всегда выглядит изможденной и усталой. Но она утверждает, что много спит.

Гермиона чувствовала себя очень глупо. За всю войну она ни разу не обратилась за помощью к целителю. Так почему сейчас позволяла Джинни говорить и решать за себя?

Но мадам Помфри нахмурилась. 

— Ты часто устаешь? А другие симптомы? 

— Других нет, — ответила Гермиона. Одно радовало — свидетелей того, как Героиня войны жалуется на плохой сон, не было. Да все, кого зацепила война, плохо спали.

— Кошмары?

— Раньше были, сейчас нет, — призналась Гермиона. И тут же нахмурилась. Это действительно было странно: все лето она видела кошмары, а в последние две недели — нет. — Они перестали мне сниться, когда я стала постоянно чувствовать усталость. 

Помфри наградила ее долгим взглядом.

— У тебя же сейчас нет урока?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Я до обеда свободна. 

— Я хочу провести полный осмотр, мисс Грейнджер. Это займет некоторое время. Мисс Уизли, думаю, вам лучше уйти. 

Гермиона хотела было возразить, сказать, что ей никакой осмотр не нужен. Но Джинни посмотрела на нее фирменным взглядом своей мамы. Гермиона вздохнула. И не стала спорить.

Увидев, что она сдалась, Джинни улыбнулась и покинула Больничное крыло. 

Мадам Помфри завела Гермиону за ширму, где стояла кровать.

— Снимите мантию и туфли, мисс Грейнджер. 

— Вы действительно думаете, что полный осмотр необходим? — спросила Гермиона. Она послушно сняла мантию и туфли.

— Мы с директором МакГонагалл говорили об этом с каждым студентом, со всеми, кто так или иначе участвовал в войне, — тихо проговорила мадам Помфри. — Пережитые потрясения могут губительно отразиться на здоровье. Темные искусства могут дать о себе знать даже спустя годы. Я просто хочу убедиться, что в тебя не попало какое-нибудь проклятие.

С этим трудно было поспорить. Гермиона легла на кровать. Хорошо еще, что в мире магии полный осмотр гораздо проще, чем у магглов. Нужно было просто произнести заклинание.

Мадам Помфри водила палочкой над ней минут десять. И, остановившись, попросила:

— Снимите, пожалуйста, блузку и перевернитесь, мисс Грейнджер.

У Гермионы появилось плохое предчувствие, но она послушно сняла блузку. Мадам Помфри охнула.

— Когда вы сделали татуировку, мисс Грейнджер?

— Около трех недель назад.

— А постоянную усталость вы стали чувствовать две недели назад?

— Да. 

— Вы воспользовались услугами мага-татуировщика?

— Да, мы все посетили тату-салон. — Гермиона развернулась к мадам Помфри лицом. Неужели все дело было в татуировке?

— Похоже, вы подхватили магическую инфекцию, мисс Грейнджер. Это редко бывает, но я читала о таких случаях. — Мадам Помфри, казалось, не очень впечатлилась татуировкой. — Самое лучшее — это предоставить телу самому побороть инфекцию.

— Как это вообще может быть? — спросила Гермиона, надев блузку обратно и застегивая пуговицы. — Другие же не чувствуют усталость…

— Как я уже сказала, такое бывает крайне редко. Скорее всего, ваша магия отторгает чары, нанесшие татуировку. Я ни разу не видела подобного, только читала. Но, знаете, похожее случалось у некоторых юных Пожирателей Смерти, принявших Темную метку. Но там виноваты были Темные искусства.

— Но у меня-то не Темная метка, — отрезала Гермиона. Мадам Помфри улыбнулась ей.

— Полагаю, что нет.

* * *

_— Видимо, ты действительно любишь читать, раз даже во сне видишь книги. _  
  
_Гермиона, услышав за спиной голос, села ровнее. Хотелось повернуться и посмотреть, но что-то останавливало._  
  
_— Не отвлекайся. — Чужие руки легли на плечи и стали их массировать. — Что читаешь?_  
  
_— Это для домашней работы. — ответила Гермиона. — Ты мне и раньше снился._  
  
_— Начинаешь запоминать свои сны? — спросил он. В голосе послышалось довольство._  
  
_Гермиона нахмурилась. _  
  
_— Нет. Да. Я не знаю. Здесь все кажется отчетливей._  
  
_— Скоро и в реальности будет так же. Но все равно, уже поздно, — пальцы мужчины прикоснулись к татуировке на лопатке. Только сейчас Гермиона поняла, что сидит в одном нижнем белье. По идее, это должно было ее взволновать, но почему-то казалось сущим пустяком. Может быть, потому, что она точно знала, что это только сон._  
  
_— Стоп. — До нее внезапно дошли его слова. — Поздно для чего?_  
  
_Он стащил вниз бретельки с ее плеч._  
  
_— Чтобы меня остановить. Хотя, может быть, ты и не захочешь. Сейчас же ты не сопротивляешься…_  
  
_— А почему я должна сопротивляться? Ты мне ничего еще не сделал._  
  
_— Я тебя раздеваю, — пробормотал он. В тот же миг лифчик исчез. — Большинство девушек испугались бы, начни их раздевать незнакомец. _  
  
_Словно освободившись от чар, Гермиона выскользнула из чужих объятий и развернулась. Миг — и вот она уже полностью одета и сжимает в руках палочку. Но мужчины не было. Гермиона даже растеряться не успела — ее сразу схватили сзади._  
  
_— Не сегодня, — ворчливо ответил он. — Все же было прекрасно… Ладно, хорошо. Ты еще не готова. Это нормально. _  
  
_— Отпусти, — рыкнула Гермиона, пытаясь освободить руки. Но хватка была слишком сильной._  
  
_— Я не хочу тебе навредить, Гермиона, — серьезно ответил он. _  
  
_— А что тогда хочешь?! — раздраженно переспросила она._  
  
_— Это твой сон… так расскажи мне, что я в нем с тобой сделаю, — в голосе снова появились игривые нотки. — Быть может, тебе едва не приснился эротический сон, но собственная зажатость не дала ему развернуться?_  
  
_Гермиона покраснела от ярости._  
  
_— Заткнись! И немедленно меня отпусти!_  
  
_Мужчина рассмеялся и немного расслабил руки, но не отпустил до конца._  
  
_— Если бы не мои слова, ты бы позволила сделать с собой все, что угодно. Ты и сама это знаешь._  
  
_— Почему ты постоянно мне снишься? — Гермиона проигнорировала его слова._  
  
_— Может быть, я просто воплощение самых темных твоих фантазий? — поддразнил он. — А из-за войны ты не давала себе волю._  
  
_— Никакие у меня не темные фантазии! — возразила Гермиона. _  
  
_— Серьезно? Значит, ты никогда в жизни не хотела применить ни одного проклятия, вычитанного из книг по Темным Искусствам? Украденных, между прочим, из кабинета Дамблдора сразу после его смерти._  
  
_Щеки обжег смущенный румянец._  
  
_— Я их прочитала только потому, что хотела найти способ победить Волдеморта._  
  
_— Да, у тебя были самые что ни на есть благие намерения, — немного надменно ответил мужчина. — Но разве ты не удивилась, что некоторые из них признали запрещенными? Помни, я лишь плод твоего воображения, мне ты солгать не можешь._  
  
_— Если ты действительно плод моего воображения, то и сам знаешь ответ! — огрызнулась Гермиона._  
  
_— Просто интересно, будешь ли ты лгать самой себе, — бодрым голосом ответил мужчина._  
  
_— Я не лгу… И неважно, удивлялась или нет! Я все равно не буду применять их._  
  
_— Никогда не знаешь, где и когда найдешь полезное заклинание! — рассмеялся он. Именно это Гермиона всегда говорила отлынивающим от учебы Гарри и Рону._  
  
_— Я никогда их не использовала. А теперь, после завершения войны, у меня и возможности нет, — упорствовала Гермиона. — И вообще, где мой эротический сон? Пока ты только раздражаешь!_  
  
_— Это ты только и делаешь, что споришь, — мурлыкнул он ей на ухо. Рука забралась под край рубашки, ласково коснулась живота._  
  
_По телу пробежала волна дрожи, но Гермиона все еще злилась._  
  
_— Спорить можно только с тем, у кого есть ум._  
  
_— Хочешь сказать, что я глуп?_  
  
_— Ага. Ты только раздражаешь. — Гермиона была не совсем честна. Что-то в том, как он говорил, выдавало наличие недюжего ума. Но хвалить его она не собиралась._  
  
_— И все же опять тебя раздеть я как-то смог. _  
  
_Гермиона снова была только в нижнем белье. Как и раньше, она попыталась выскользнуть из чужих объятий, но он прижал ее к себе. И где-то глубоко внутри ей это даже нравилось. В конце концов, он был лишь плодом ее воображения, что вообще могло случиться?_  
  
_Он наклонился и поцеловал в основание шеи. И Гермиона задрожала от удовольствия. Одна рука спустилась ниже, прочертила по ее животу линию, и легла поверх трусиков. Пальцы погладили тонкую ткань, одновременно, его рот нежно терзал — посасывал и покусывал — шею Гермионы._  
  
_Гермиона охнула, почувствовав, что падает назад, прямо на колени мужчины. Должно быть, он трансфигурировал кресло._  
  
_Перед глазами поплыло: он залез одной рукой в ее лифчик и, огладив, оттянул чашечку вниз, выпуская грудь на свободу. Правой мужчина игриво потерся по промежности, прежде чем отодвинуть край трусиков в сторону. Палец легко скользнул между влажных складок — Гермиона уже возбудилась. Она давно не мастурбировала. Может быть, так ее подсознание намекало, что стоит больше расслабляться? Она и не возражала._  
  
_Мужчина нащупал ее клитор и стал неторопливо с ним играть. Гермиона, тяжело дыша, прикрыла веки. Она едва ли не мурлыкала от удовольствия. Это был о-о-очень хороший сон. Вечно раздражающие представители мужского пола годились только для одного — секса. Иногда Гермионе крайне нравились выверты ее разума. _  
  
_Мужчина издал смешок, но продолжил давить и поглаживать большим пальцем клитор, другими он дразнил дырочку, проникая внутрь и выходя обратно. Там начинало покалывать от удовольствия, покалывание, словно лопающиеся пузырьки шампанского, от которых свербило в носу, перешло на низ живота и бедра. Мужчина снова прижался губами к ее шее, он целовал и покусывал кожу, одновременно добавляя третий палец к уже ласкающим ее. И ускорил темп. Гермиона подалась навстречу, напрягаясь. В преддверии оргазма стенки влагалища сжались, мышцы сокращались._  
  
_Гермиона вскрикнула, когда он проник пальцами так глубоко, как только мог, и, сжав его руку, кончила. Ох, Мерлин, как же ей этого не хватало. Она чувствовала себя гораздо умиротвореннее. Она откинулась ему на грудь, перед глазами прояснилось. Они снова были в библиотеке. Пальцы все еще были внутри, разносили по телу слабые волны удовольствия от каждого поглаживания там. Но она уже кончила, и потому просто оттолкнула руку, садясь ровнее. _  
  
_Но когда она попыталась встать с колен мужчины, ее придержали за бедра._  
  
_— Ничего не забыла?_  
  
_Она чувствовала ягодицами его эрекцию._  
  
_— Да нет, вроде. В конце концов, ты — всего лишь плод моего воображения. И это мой эротический сон. Ты здесь чтобы удовлетворить меня._  
  
_Она скинула с себя его руки и встала. Снова одетая. Гермиона не совсем понимала, почему дразнит этого мужчину, но чувствовала только правильность происходящего. Она знала, что это сон, а значит, могла делать все, что угодно, даже то, на что никогда бы не осмелилась в реальности. Тут она может побыть эгоисткой._  
  
_Она подошла к столу, взяла верхнюю книгу из стопки и сделала вид, что читает. Но всем телом она ощущала его присутствие. Мужчина ничего не делал, просто наблюдал за ней. Целую минуту. _  
  
_— Ну как, интересно? — спросил он вдруг._  
  
_— Что? — с вызовом переспросила Гермиона._  
  
_— Откуда ты взяла эту книгу?_  
  
_ Гермиона посмотрела на обложку. Напряжение между ними сходило на нет. _  
  
_— Мне ее дал профессор по Древним рунам. _  
  
_— А, разумеется. — Он помолчал некоторое время. — В этой книге упоминается скандинавский миф, которого нет в маггловской мифологии_  
  
_— Как может скандинавский миф отсутствовать в маггловской мифологии?_  
  
_Мужчина фыркнул. _  
  
_— Спросила девушка, которая скрывает от магглов то, что она волшебница и живет в волшебном мире._  
  
_— Это разные вещи. Мифы — просто истории. У магглов есть книги о магии, но это не значит, что они узнают из них о волшебном мире!_  
  
_— Этот миф слишком близок к истине. Хочешь, расскажу о нем?_  
  
_Гермиона вздохнула._  
  
_— Хорошо. Расскажи мне миф._  
  
_Мужчина снова подошел. Но Гермиона и не возражала, чтобы он стоял за спиной. Просто это было немного странно. Но искать логику в снах было глупо._  
  
_Как и раньше, он сел и усадил Гермиону к себе на колени, вынуждая облокотиться на его грудь. В этот раз она хотя бы была одета._  
  
_— Как ты помнишь, Локи и Один принесли друг другу клятву в побратимстве. Оба они были сведущи в магии. Они были бессмертны, потому что являлись богами, но не так, как можно вообразить бессмертие. Чтобы не состариться, они ели золотые яблоки Идунн. И иногда они говорили между собой о смерти и поиске другого, лучшего способа оставаться вечно молодыми и бессмертными._  
  
_Он сделал паузу, давая Гермионе время обдумать услышанное. Она помнила из мифов, которые читала когда-то, что-то о золотых яблоках. Но ни одного упоминания другого способа не встречала._  
  
_— И они решили придумать свой. Магический. И вот тут-то и есть та самая причина, почему о мифе ничего не знают магглы — некоторые из упомянутых в мифе заклинаний крайне похожи на те, что волшебники используют по сей день. Но гораздо интереснее кое-что другое. Они пробовали многое, чтобы сохранить бессмертие. Разделяли свою сущность, создавали зелья и амулеты, перепробовали все, что можно только придумать. У всех этих способов был один существенный изъян: их можно уничтожить, что приведет в итоге к смерти. А им нужно было что-то такое же вечное._  
  
_Гермиона почувствовала волну липкого ужаса._  
  
_— И Локи подошел к решению этой проблемы с другой стороны. Что значит умереть? Он видел каждый день, как мертвые ходят по Вальхалле. Забранные валькириями после смерти с поля боя могучие воины каждый день с утра облачались в доспехи и сражались насмерть, а после воскресали и садились в чертогах Одина за общий стол пировать. Они все еще помнили свою жизнь. Но были мертвы. Вернее, их тела были мертвы. И тогда Локи подумал: «Почему бы не позволить умереть телу и воскреснуть уже в другом?». Локи знал все о рунической магии. Можно даже сказать, что это он ее придумал. Он решил привязать свою сущность к потайной руне. Гермиона, ты знаешь, как создаются магические портреты?_  
  
_— Конечно, я читала…_  
  
_— Действительно, глупо спрашивать, — поддразнил он ее. — Ладно, тогда ты немного понимаешь, что значит привязать сущность человека. Именно это сделал Локи. Он разбросал свою потайную руну над Мидгардом, миром смертных, а после сел и стал ждать. Люди все сделают за него. Всегда найдется глупец, который вмешается и влезет туда, где ничего не понимает._  
  
_— Но зачем ему нужны были люди? — удивилась Гермиона._  
  
_— Он нашел способ переродиться. Если человек приближался — буквально приближался — к руне, то Локи мог сотворить между ними связь и перемещаться по ней. Как портрет может ходить с картины на картину, где изображен не он, просто потому, что они некоторым образом связаны. Локи умел забирать магию у других. А с помощью рун он мог создать для себя новое тело. В конце концов — в каждом человека есть способность создавать новую жизнь._  
  
_— Значит, он заставил кого-то родить его?_  
  
_Гермиона почувствовала, как мужчина усмехнулся._  
  
_— Все далеко не так просто. Локи не хотел снова быть младенцем. Он использовал магию. Он забирал магию у своего «носителя», а после создавал с ее помощью новое тело. А если и это тело убьют, то он просто подождет немного, пока кто-то еще не приблизится к руне._  
  
_Гермиона похолодела. В этом что-то было. Что-то важное. Но она никак не могла поймать эту мысль. Ну почему, почему она так медленно соображала во сне?.._  
  
_— Ох, милая, думаю, кое-кто снова проспал, — вдруг прошептал он ей на ухо. _  
  
_— Что ты..._

— Гермиона!

Она распахнула глаза и увидела нависающую над ней Джинни. Та смотрела с беспокойством.

— Все! Хватит! Я никак не могла тебя добудиться целых пять минут! — воскликнула Джинни. — Я не знаю — что, но с тобой точно что-то не так!

Гермиона застонала и медленно села. Голова закружилась, опять ощущалась усталость. 

— Который час?

— Полдень! Я знаю, что сегодня суббота, но я не видела тебя за завтраком. Стала волноваться, конечно, и зашла к тебе. Ты выглядишь как инфери! Разве мадам Помфри не сказала, что это просто инфекция? Тебе уже должно было стать лучше! Может, стоит ее позвать? — Джинни уже сделала шажок к выходу.

— Мерлин, Джинни, притормози, — простонала Гермиона. — Да, мадам Помфри сказала, что через неделю мне станет лучше.

— Вот то-то ни капельки не похоже! — не согласилась Джинни. — Ты должна к ней сходить!

Гермиона прикрыла на несколько секунд глаза. Нужно действительно что-то с этим сделать. Это ненормально. Но ведь мадам Помфри сказала, что ничем не может помочь. Да и явно думала, что что-то не так с татуировкой. 

Руны. Ей снилось что-то о рунах. Она помнила это, но все оставалось в тумане. Как всегда. Может быть, так подсознание пыталось что-то сказать? Может, конечно, и глупость… но она чувствовала, что нужно все проверить.

— Гермиона! Ты меня слышишь?

— Да. — Гермиона поднялась с кровати, пытаясь отогнать от себя усталость. — Мне нужно… Мадам Помфри сказала, что не может помочь. Надо все проверить. У меня есть одна идея… И если она не подтвердится — поеду уже в Мунго.

— Хорошо, — Джинни облегченно выдохнула. — Помощь нужна? 

Гермиона хотела было отказаться, но передумала.

— Конечно! Будешь следить, чтобы я не заснула.

Сказано — сделано. Уже через час они сидели на полу в комнате Гермионы, обложившись книгами. В библиотеке было слишком многолюдно: дождь вынудил большинство студентов остаться в замке. К тому же те, кто сидел в библиотеке, в основном сплетничали, а не учились. А Гермиона не хотела тратить время впустую.

— Ты не могла бы перерисовать руны с моей татуировки? — спросила она Джинни. — Хочу точно знать, как они выглядят. Может быть, я перевела их неправильно. 

— А это важно? — Джинни села ей за спину.

— Не знаю, может, и нет. — Гермиона стащила с себя футболку. — Но иногда простая комбинация рун может под магическим воздействием и сама стать заклинанием. Я просто хочу проверить все варианты, прежде чем посетить целителя в Мунго. 

— Поверю тебе на слово, — пробормотала Джинни, не особо убежденная. Через мгновение она вручила Гермионе копию ее татуировки на куске пергамента.

Гермиона снова надела футболку и села разбираться в рунах. Они должны были быть из Старшего Футарка. Форма рун совпадала с изображениями в книгах, рассказывающих о рунах юго-восточного побережья Швеции. Хотя никогда раньше Гермиона не видела руны в такой комбинации. О смерти говорили многие руны, но не так. Обычно имелась в виду память о конкретном человеке, а не о мертвых вообще.

К тому же татуировка появилась не тысячу лет назад. Кто-то создал ее специально. Может, это ничего не значило, может, создатель татуировки просто подумал, что эти руны выглядят круто…

Но Гермиона в этом сомневалась. Белладонна была символом смерти. А учитывая значение рун — слишком много совпадений. Их подбирали очень тщательно.

— Да как ты их вообще различаешь?! — простонала Джинни. — Они же все одинаковые!

— Их можно по-разному читать, — рассеянно ответила Гермиона, делая очередной глоток кофе. Нужно было взбодриться, чтобы не заснуть. — У магглов они соотносятся с буквами, и каждая имеет собственное звучание. Так что перевести достаточно просто. Еще руны могут иметь символическое значение — быть объектом, Богом, временем года. В волшебном мире они могут стать заклинанием. Поэтому важно выяснить, какое именно значение имеется в виду. Те, что у меня на спине, не читаются как буквы. Получается полная бессмыслица. А в символьном значении… они не употребляются вместе. 

— Значит, это заклинание? — испуганно спросила Джинни.

— Не совсем. По отдельности каждая из этих рун — заклинание. Дело в том, что волшебники разработали на основе рун свой собственный язык. Поэтому, даже если использовать их как заклинание, они все равно имеют какой-то особый смысл, их можно перевести в конкретную мысль. Это далеко не идеальная наука — рун слишком мало, чтобы можно было свободно пользоваться руническим языком. Но их достаточно, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь. Особенно, если их соединяют с изображением, как на моей татуировке. Это символизм. Только использованы более современные аллюзии…

Джинни молча сверлила ее взглядом.

— Ну что еще? — раздраженно переспросила Гермиона.

— Зачем ты вообще вернулась в Хогвартс? Ты же сразу могла сдать все экзамены. 

— Мне нравится школа, — фыркнула Гермиона. 

Джинни покачала головой.

— Ты совсем головой поехала.

Гермиона поморщилась и вернулась к конспектам и книгам. 

— А как бы мое имя выглядело в рунах? — с любопытством спросила Джинни. 

Гермиона быстро набросала руны на клочке пергамента и протянула его подруге. 

— Вот так. Если использовать руны Старшего Футарка того региона, который я сейчас просматриваю.

— А на руническом языке волшебников это что значит? Что-то вроде «эта женщина ест розовые штаны» или что-то в том же духе? — попыталась разрядить слишком серьезную атмосферу в комнате Джинни.

Гермиона снова фыркнула. 

— Это немного не так работает. Некоторые волшебники превращают свои имена в руны. Но обычно в этом случае у их имен есть какое-то значение на другом языке. Его проще представить симво…

Она осеклась, глядя на пергамент с татуировкой. Вторая руна могла означать «мертвого», «находящегося при смерти» или саму «смерть», в зависимости от контекста. Никаких особых правил грамматики, чтобы разграничить смысловые значения, в руническом языке не было. Значение третьей руны, которую она приняла за «путешествие», было притянуто за уши. В волшебном мире оно читалось скорее как «полет», или «что-то, находящееся в полете». Что вместе можно было перевести как «смертельный полет». 

В голове тревожно зазвонили колокола — как перед воскресной службой.

_Полет смерти._ От этих слов Гермиону, после того как летом перед третьим курсом она немного подтянула французский, бросало в дрожь.

Полет смерти. _Vol de mort_.

Первая руна, которую она перевела изначально как «воспоминания» или «память», имела отношение к магическим воздействиям на память. В ином сочетании она бы стала частью заклинания, стирающего воспоминания. Но целители нашли и другое применение: используя определенную последовательность рун, утерянные воспоминания можно было восстановить.

— Гермиона, все в порядке? — встревожилась из-за повисшего молчания Джинни.

Гермиона медленно покачала головой.

— Думаю, мне стоит прямо сейчас отправиться в Мунго.

Стук сердца, казалось, набатом отдавался в каждой клеточке тела. В груди начинала клокотать ярость. Сукин сын. После всех ужасов войны, после пережитых потерь, Волдеморт все равно портил ей жизнь. Нет! Никогда! Она не допустит!

Джинни попыталась поговорить с Гермионой, пока та шла к воротам Хогвартса. А сама Гермиона настолько была поглощена всем этим, что отвечала — если отвечала — на автомате. Все ее мысли крутились вокруг рунической магии, Волдеморта и того, что с ней в итоге сделали. Она не пошла сразу в больницу, сомневалась даже, что целители смогут помочь, если вообще поймут, что это за магия. В конце концов, Волдеморт был ужасным, но великим магом. Новатором.

Сперва она решила наведаться к тату-мастеру. Может, он и не был виноват. Но чем больше Гермиона об этом думала, тем больше склонялась к мысли, что он был причастен. Слишком уж гладко все вышло. До визита в тату-салон, до того, как она увидела эскиз на стене, Гермиона сомневалась, стоит ли делать татуировку. Должно быть, на ней были какие-то привлекающие чары. Что-то, что убедило ее сделать тату. Она сомневалась, что все это просто случайность. Почему из всех выбрали ее? Почему не Гарри? Использовать его для возрождения Волдеморту было бы гораздо приятнее. И Гарри тоже колебался, не мог выбрать. Его было бы проще убедить...

Гермиона оставила Джинни у ворот, пообещав сообщить, если не сможет вернуться к ночи. И ушла.

Впервые за несколько недель Гермиона не чувствовала усталости. Ярости было больше. Она аппарировала прямо в тату-салон на Косой аллее. В зале было пусто, что не особо удивляло: близилось время закрытия.

Из кабинета мастера вышла женщина и, увидев Гермиону, улыбнулась. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, чем я могу вам помочь?

— Я ищу мистера Карсона. Он здесь? — она старалась говорить спокойно. В конце концов, она не знала точно, кто причастен, и потому сначала можно было проявить вежливость. А уже после срываться на всех остальных. 

— Боюсь, здесь его нет. У него выходной. Могу я вам еще чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет, мне нужно переговорить с ним лично. — Гермиона придумывала на ходу. — Когда он меня татуировал, мы разговорились о разных техниках, и я обещала кое-о чем разузнать и передать лично. Он разрешил в случае чего приехать к нему домой, но вот беда, я потеряла адрес. И понадеялась, что смогу узнать тут…

Гермиона замолчала и пожала плечами. Если уж она смогла солгать Беллатрикс, не сказать ей правду даже под пытками, то и сейчас должно сработать.

Женщина заколебалась.

— Ну, его адрес не такой уж большой секрет. 

— О! Надеюсь, это не доставит вам проблем? Я буду очень благодарна, если вы мне его дадите. — Гермиона расплылась в фальшивой улыбке. 

— Я сейчас вернусь, — женщина улыбнулась в ответ. 

Ну, быть Героиней войны точно было преимуществом, — через пять минут Гермиона уже вышла из тату-салона с адресом Карсона. Разве можно было подумать что-то плохое о том, кто помогал победить Волдеморта?

Адрес привел ее в маггловскую часть Лондона, в большой, полный квартир бетонный дом. Карсон жил на последнем этаже. Гермиона пешком поднималась по лестнице. С каждым сделанным шагом в ней снова разгоралась подавленная в салоне ярость. И вместе с ней — страх. Что с ней, в конце концов, происходит? Как это было связано с Волдемортом? 

Гермиона подошла к нужной двери и нажала на звонок. Через несколько мгновений дверь распахнулась. На долю секунды в глазах Карсона промелькнула вспышка узнавания, и он тут же захлопнул дверь.

Палочка уже была зажата в руке Гермионы. Она мгновенно наложила антиаппарационный барьер. Заклятие было трудным, и точно не могло продержаться долго. Но Гермиона надеялась, что времени у нее хватит. 

Следующим заклинанием она выбила дверь и шагнула внутрь. Теперь Гермиона была на все сто процентов уверена, что Карсон причастен, и не собиралась отпускать его без ответов.

Но стоило ей войти в гостиную, как навстречу вылетело проклятие. В ответ она послала разоружающее заклятие: не хотелось ранить Карсон. Татуировщик уклонился и бросился в спальню. По взмаху его палочки дорогу Гермионе перегородил стол. Она без капли сожаления взорвала его.

Но стоило ей подойти к проему, как в нее полетела какая-то металлическая труба. Гермиона отшатнулась назад и в результате пропустила проклятие: оно задело ее по ноге. Гермиона охнула от боли, но и не думала отступать. Это ее только еще больше разозлило. Она бросила в сторону Карсона три проклятия. От первого он уклонился, но второе и третье попало ровно в цель — его обезоружило, а ошеломляющее с силой приложило об стену, и Карсон, потеряв сознание, сполз на пол.

Гермиона призвала его палочку и, глянув на свою ногу, выругалась: у нее было сильное кровотечение. Хорошо, что она знала много исцеляющих заклинаний.

Остановив кровотечение, она с помощью волшебства перенесла бессознательного Карсона в кухонное кресло и связала.

Рассматривая Карсона, Гермиона обдумывала сложившуюся ситуацию. Сердце колотилось в груди как сумасшедшее, она тяжело дышала. Тяжелее, чем должна была после такой легкой схватки.

Осмотревшись, она поняла, что они пол-квартиры перевернули. Соседи могли что-нибудь услышать. И даже могли вызвать полицию. Гермиона восстановила входную дверь и наложила магглоотталкиваюие чары. Для волшебников особой преградой это не будет, но к тому времени, как они могут появиться, Гермиона надеялась закончить. А еще она надеялась, что никто не позвонил в полицию. Все таки они не так долго сражались, а большинство людей просто отмахнется от грохота в соседней квартире.

Чтобы обезопасить себя, она накинула на квартиру Заглушающее — так никто из соседей точно ничего не услышит.

— Эннервейт! — привела Карсона в сознание Гермиона.

Он медленно поднял голову. 

— Думаю, ты знаешь, почему я пришла, — холодно произнесла Гермиона. Где-то в глубине души она понимала, что впервые делает подобное без Гарри и Рона. И испытывала облегчение: как по ней, то они были слишком безрассудны и импульсивны. А сейчас она сможет сделать все так, как считает нужным. 

Карсон вздохнул.

— Ну, наверное, ты узнала, что твоя татуировка особенная. И, судя по твоей агрессии, догадываюсь, что ты знаешь — почему.

Гермиона наставила на него палочку. 

— Кто ты?

— Простой слуга.

Гермиона посмотрела на его левую руку. Взмахнула палочкой, отсекая рукав от рубашки. Темной метки не было.

— Ты не Пожиратель Смерти? — прищурившись, спросила она.

— Хм… Пожиратель. Но как-то трудно нанести татуировку самому себе, — Карсон улыбнулся.

— Это ты делал всем Темную метку? — удивленно спросила Гермиона.

— Разумеется. Ты действительно думала, что Темный Лорд станет тратить время и силы на подобное? Он оказал мне честь, поручив это. Он нарисовал Метку, создал поддерживающие ее чары. Он на удивление очень хороший художник, — Карсон все еще улыбался.

— _Был_, — поправила Гермиона, чувствуя пробежавший по спине холодок страха.

Карсон улыбнулся шире.

— Если ты действительно так думаешь, Гермиона Грейнджер, то что ты делаешь здесь?

Гермиона сжала пальцы на рукоятке палочки.

— У тебя ничего не получится! Неважно, что ты сделал, я остановлю тебя.

— Слишком поздно. Поздно было уже, когда ты встала из кресла четыре недели назад, с только что нанесенной татуировкой. Уже тогда твоя магия подпитывала моего Господина.

— Как это? — с ужасом спросила Гермиона.

— Темный Лорд бессмертен. И сегодня ты, разумеется, это осознаешь. Ему просто нужно новое тело. И ты в этом поможешь. 

— Нет! — раздраженно отрезала Гермиона. Она ткнула палочкой в его грудь. — Ты расскажешь мне, как его остановить!

— Слишком поздно. — Карсон расхохотался. — Мой Господин возродится. И станет сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. И все благодаря твоей магии.

Никогда раньше она не была в таком ужасе. И этот ужас только питал его. Нет! Она не даст ему победить. Не допустит, чтобы Волдеморт вернулся. Ни за что!

— Круцио, — прошептала она. 

Смех Карсона превратился в крики боли. Гермиона с презрением смотрела на него. Ужасный человек. Он заслужил это. Кто вообще в здравом уме захочет возродить Волдеморта?

_Мне не нравится, как ты обращаешься с моими слугами, Гермиона._

Она слышала его голос так, словно Волдеморт стоял прямо за спиной. Гермиона развернулась, снимая проклятие с Карсона. Там никого не было. На мгновение она застыла. Наверное, это воображение. Она слишком устала, вот и чудится.

Внезапно усталость навалилась сильнее. Трудно было даже глаза держать открытыми.

_Гермиона,_ — шептал он в ее мыслях. — _Разве не лучше будет отпустить несчастного Карсона и вернуться в Хогвартс? Вспомни, как хорошо, тепло и уютно тебе в кровати. Подумай, разве не хочется тебе расслабиться в своей комнате, а не стоять тут, мучить какого-то старика…_

— Волдеморт, — прошептала Гермиона.

_Именно. Тебе потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять это. Но, думаю, нам пора встретиться по-настоящему. _

— Прочь из моей головы! — В висках начало ломить, тело ослабело.

_Да, и это тоже входит в мои планы.. Но сначала надо кое-что закончить. Иди в Хогвартс. И ложись спать. _

— Нет, — закричала Гермиона. — Я прямо сейчас пойду в Мунго, и целители… Ах!..

В голову словно тысячи игл воткнули. Гермиона рухнула на колени, прижимая руки к вискам и желая одного: чтобы все прекратилось.

_Я могу сделать гораздо больнее, если ты не послушаешься, Гермиона,_ — суровым тоном произнес Волдеморт. — _Освободи Карсона и возвращайся в Хогвартс._

— Нет! — снова закричала Гермиона. — _Я сделаю все что угодно, чтобы тебя остановить! Я… агх!.._

Звук, вырвавшийся из горла, больше походил на булькание. Тело стало будто чужим — ничего хуже Гермиона в жизни не ощущала. Словно марионетка, которую потянули за ниточки, она поднялась с пола. Взмахнула палочкой, освобождая Карсона от веревок. 

— Благодарю вас, Господин. — Карсон бухнулся на колени перед Гермионой.

Она пыталась заставить тело двигаться, ей вроде даже удалось пошевелить чуть-чуть рукой, но Волдеморт был сильнее.

_Бесполезно, Гермиона,_ — насмешливо, но все же с легким напряжением в голосе, произнес он. — _Мы возвращаемся в Хогвартс. Скоро ты потеряешь сознание, и я хочу, чтобы нам было удобно._

Она тоже это ощущала: голова кружилась, перед глазами двоилось. И хотя телом управляла не она, Гермиона чувствовала, насколько ему это тяжело дается, и видела, какими вялыми выходят движения. Волдеморт снова взмахнул палочкой и аппарировал.

Приземлившись, она споткнулась и упала, но в очередной раз Волдеморт заставил ее тело подняться и направиться к замку. Усталость практически парализовала Гермиону, ей было тяжело даже думать , не то что бороться. Она чувствовала страх и беспомощность. И будь у нее силы — точно бы билась в истерике.

Волдеморт заставил ее пройти через секретный проход за теплицами мадам Спраут, о существовании которого Гермиона даже понятия не имела. Ход привел прямо в тот коридор, где была ее комната. Гермиона не помнила, как они открыли дверь, просто внезапно оказалась на кровати. И прежде чем потерять сознание, она отчаянно желала, чтобы Джинни пришла и нашла ее.  
.  
— Ну вот. Так гораздо лучше.

Гермиона подняла голову: они были в ее спальне. Она знала, что это сон, потому что стояла у запертой двери, а не валялась на кровати. Но сейчас все казалось таким реальным: совсем не так, как в других снах. На мгновение она забеспокоилась, но потом увидела его на своей кровати. И все мысли о том, насколько сон отличается от других и насколько он реалистичен, исчезли.

Она видела _его_ впервые. Мужчина полулежал на кровати, скрестив руки на животе, и ни капли не был похож на того Волдеморта, которого она помнила: внешне ничем не отличался от обычных людей. Черные волосы, бледное лицо с высокими скулами. Темные — не красные! — глаза за густыми, темными ресницами. Он выглядел усталым.

С сердитым рычанием Гермиона бросилась на него, готовая драться, кусаться и царапаться, пытаться задушить, все, что угодно, лишь бы он ушел. Но едва она оказаться на нем, как Волдеморт рывком перевернул их обоих, прижав ее к кровати.

— Отъебись от меня! — закричала она, пытаясь оттолкнуть Волдеморта.

— Ну именно это я и планирую. — Он навалился на нее всем весом, удерживая на месте. — Но сначала я предлагаю кое-что обсудить. Как цивилизованные люди. 

— Мне не о чем с тобой говорить! — прорычала Гермиона. — Я хочу, чтобы ты исчез из моих снов и из моей головы.

Волдеморт вздохнул.

— Я нахожусь в твоей голове достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что ты далеко не дура. В тебе сейчас говорит страх. Успокойся. Не веди себя как Поттер в пятнадцать лет. И ты, и я знаем, что ты о нем тогдашнем думаешь.

Ей все еще хотелось кричать, но слова Волдеморта задели за живое. Гермиона всегда гордилась своим благоразумием и хладнокровием. И он был прав, сейчас в ней говорил страх. Но не хотелось, чтобы он понял, что прав. Да и благоразумной Гермиона себя сейчас не чувствовала.

— Пока ты не успокоишься, я с места не сдвинусь, — он будто стал еще тяжелее. 

Гермиона сделала последнюю бесполезную попытку освободиться и скинуть его с себя. И, раздосадованно рыкнув, прекратила сопротивляться.

— Ладно. Давай поговорим.

— Вот и умница. — Он медленно сел, все еще придерживая ее за запястья. Убедившись, что Гермиона больше не кинется, Волдеморт отпустил и их. Он передвинулся к изножью кровати и облокотился спиной на столбик. 

Гермиона тоже села, прислонилась спиной к изголовью. Она внимательно изучала Волдеморта. Трудно было сказать, сколько ему лет. На лице не было морщин и пигментации, как у стариков, но и молодым оно не было. Оно было человеческим.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.

— Татуировка на твоем плече — это связь с моей сущностью, — довольно ответил Волдеморт. — Мое тело умерло, но сущность осталась здесь, в Хогвартсе, в ожидании того, у кого будет моя метка.

— Но мы же уничтожили все крестражи! — возразила Гермиона.

— Да. Но разве не глупо думать, что я только на них и рассчитывал? Я знал, что любой крестраж можно уничтожить. И в итоге только татуировка и сработала так, как надо. 

— Но как? Твои тело и душа были уничтожены!

Волдеморт мягко улыбнулся.

— Да. Довольно сложный философский вопрос, не так ли? Что делает тебя тобой?

Гермиона недоверчиво посмотрела на него в ответ. Они были врагами, но именно сейчас ему захотелось обсудить философию экзистенциализма? Что, черт возьми, было у него на уме?

Волдеморт вздохнул. 

— Многие люди скажут, что душа и есть наша истинная сущность, что она — это мы и есть. Другие отрицают наличие души и говорят, что нас определяют гены. Жизнь и наследие предков делает нас теми, кто мы есть. И что никакой сущности нет и впомине. Оба этих утверждения ошибочны. Наша сущность — это то, кем мы на самом деле являемся. 

Гермиона продолжала пялиться на него. В словах Волдеморта было бы гораздо больше смысла, если бы он в свадебном наряде заявлял о бесконечной любви к Гарри.

— Черт возьми, Гермиона Грейнджер, мне казалось, что ты умнее. Хорошо. Я покажу на примере. — Он наклонился и схватил ее за ногу.

Гермиона попыталась брыкнуться, но Волдеморт не шелохнулся.

— Я держу _тебя_? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?! Ты держишь мою ногу.

— Вот именно. И поэтому ты не понимаешь мои слова. В твоем понимании тело — это сосуд, в котором ты находишься, а не то, чем ты являешься. Но что, если ты — это и каждая твоя клеточка по отдельности? Что, если каждая твоя клеточка — часть твоей сущности? И что, если твоя сущность — это не только твое где-то сосредоточенное сознание? 

Гермиона даже пытаться перестала освободить ногу и с удивлением уставилась на Волдеморта.

— Поэтому даже если я возьму только волосок, в нем все равно будет частичка моей сущности...

— На этом основан принцип действия Оборотного зелья. Наконец-то поняла, — он отпустил ее ногу и снова оперся спиной о столбик. — И осознав это, не так сложно научиться перемещать сознание в одну из частичек сущности. Вот почему, потеряв и тело, и душу, я просто переместился в то, что осталось, что нельзя было уничтожить: мою магию. Я создал особый артефакт. Он должен был соединить меня с носителем татуировки при помощи рунической магии. И мне оставалось ждать только, когда кто-то вроде тебя сделает татуировку. Кто-то достаточно сильный, чтобы питать меня своей магией. 

Гермиона почувствовала укол боли. 

— Питать?

Волдеморт широко улыбнулся. 

— В артефакте было совсем немного моей магии. Пожалуй, ее можно было сравнить с эмбрионом. Артефакт был создан только для одной цели: вырастить мне новое тело. Но на этот рост нужны были силы. Нужна была магия.

— Почему ты рассказываешь все это мне? — Гермионе показалось, что она наконец-то поняла, что за игры он ведет. Она ждала худшего. 

Он посерьезнел. 

— Ты достаточно умна, чтобы понять всю гениальность моего плана. И это только малая часть того, чему я мог бы тебя научить. В обмен на добровольное сотрудничество.

— Добровольное сотрудничество?! Да с какой стати я буду тебе помогать? Ты меня убьешь! — она не могла не выяснить это, хотя и не хотела знать точно. 

— Убью? Тебя? Нет, — Волдеморт был очень удивлен. — Ты лишь немного слабее того уровня, который мне нужен для выращивания тела. И поскольку ты еще не в коме — скорее всего выживешь. 

Гермиона пыталась осознать сказанное. 

— Тогда зачем тебе мое добровольное сотрудничество? — подозрительно спросила она.

Волдеморт придвинулся к ней поближе.

— Потому что что-то может пойти не так. Я могу справиться и без твоей помощи. Но если ты не будешь сопротивляться, то изрядно сэкономишь нам время. И избавишь себя от боли. И в обмен на сотрудничество я могу научить тебя… А, не важно.

Гермиона, даже если бы захотела, не смогла сдержаться и расхохоталась. Ну до чего же абсурдная ситуация!

Но Волдеморту это забавным не казалось. Он придвинулся к ней и одним быстрым движением схватил за волосы. Вторая рука сжалась на ее горле. 

— Не расскажешь, что именно тебя так забавляет? 

Гермиона перестала хохотать, но все равно улыбалась. 

— Что ты действительно думаешь, что я буду добровольно с тобой сотрудничать. Я помогала тебя уничтожить. 

Волдеморт молча смотрел несколько секунд, а после тоже улыбнулся. Это обескураживало.

— Да, наше… прошлое может мешать тебе согласиться сразу. Но я пробыл в твоей голове достаточно долго, чтобы узнать все самые потаенные мысли, тайны и желания, Гермиона Грейнджер, — промурлыкал он, ослабляя хватку на волосах. — Тебе любопытно.

— Мои тайны скучные, — сухо ответила она, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. 

Волдеморт издал смешок. 

— О, думаю кое-кто из твоих друзей придет в ужас, узнав, куда именно может тебя завести любопытство. Они не знают, как внимательно ты читала книги по Темным искусствам, когда искала способы уничтожить крестражи. Что они скажут, узнав о всех темных заклинаниях, которые ты применяла на практике… просто из любопытства.

Гермиона прищурилась.

— Иногда клин вышибают клином. И…

Он прижал указательный палец к ее губам, заставляя замолчать.

— Но мы то с тобой знаем, что ты учила их не из-за войны. Тебе было любопытно их действие, и сможешь ли ты вообще их применить. 

Гермиона почувствовала как багровеют щеки.

— Я ими никого не пытала! — сказала она, отодвинув от губ его руку.

— А я разве сказал, что ты кого-то ими пытала? Темные искусства — это не только пыточные заклинания. Например, сглазы. Все сглазы так или иначе вредят, но их преподают в Хогвартсе. — Волдеморт все еще говорил мурлыкающим тоном, не отводя от нее взгляда. — Я не хочу читать тебе нотации, Гермиона. Даже наоборот, хочу похвалить. Ты пыталась понять врага.

Гермиона понятия не имела, что происходит, но ей это не нравилось. Волдеморт выглядел слишком самодовольно.

— Я учила их, только чтобы сражаться с тобой! — прошипела она.

— Разумеется. Ты поддерживала своих друзей в то время. Но не сейчас.

Первым желанием Гермионы было опять кинуться на него, как следует стукнуть. Но она знала, что ее просто провоцируют. И потому осталась неподвижна.

— Ну, у меня хотя бы были друзья, — возразила она.

Волдеморт просто улыбнулся. 

— Интересно, как сложилась бы твоя жизнь, если бы вы так и не подружились с Гарри Поттером? Если бы, например, ты родилась на двадцать дней раньше и поступила в Хогвартс на год раньше, как бы изменилась твоя жизнь?

Она и сама не раз задавалась этим вопросом. И выводы ей совсем не нравились.

— И думать об этом не хочу. Это уже случилось, я родилась девятнадцатого сентября. По-другому моя жизнь не сложится.

— Не соглашусь. Если задуматься и представить другую свою жизнь, то сделанные в ней выборы многое могут рассказать о твоей личности. Участвовала бы ты в войне, если бы не дружила с Гарри Поттером?

— Я магглорожденная. Разумеется, я бы сражалась с людьми, пытающимися меня убить только из-за происхождения и статуса крови, — возразила Гермиона.

— Или же ты стала одним из Пожирателей Смерти?

— Пожиратель Смерти не может быть магглорожденным!

Волдеморт приподнял бровь. 

— Знаешь, мне кажется, что я знаю больше, чем ты, чтобы говорить, могла ли ты стать Пожирателем или нет.

Гермиона шокированно распахнула глаза.

— Как магглорожденный мог стать Пожирателем?

— Для этого есть много причин. Жажда власти, страх. Давление со стороны сверстников… Любопытство. Или просто ими движут ненависть к магглам и желание добиться для волшебного сообщества той жизни, которую волшебники по праву заслужили. Желание перестать скрываться, отменить Статут Секретности. Они готовы бороться за изменение законов, прекращение притеснений… знакомо звучит, не так ли?

Гермиона сжала кулаки.

— Рабское положение домовых эльфов никак не похоже на взаимоотношения волшебников и магглов: волшебники всего лишь скрывают свое существование.

— Уверена? — опять поддразнил ее Волдеморт. 

— Да. — Гермиона не хотела с ним спорить. — Когда ты отпустишь волосы?

Волдеморт наконец перевел взгляд выше. Его рука все еще сжимала волосы на ее затылке. 

— Зачем? Мне они нравятся.

— Прекрати надо мной издеваться. Я прекрасно знаю, что люди думают о моих волосах! — его слова только еще больше ее разозлили.

Волдеморт снова заглянул ей в глаза.

— Я не издеваюсь, мне действительно нравятся твои волосы. Тебе идет. 

Она уставилась на него, пытаясь понять, врет он или нет. Но ничего не могла прочесть: Волдеморт был для нее закрытой книгой. Внутри против воли поднималось желание узнать, что там дальше, за _«обложкой»_.

— Ты не привыкла к комплиментам. — Он отпустил волосы, но так и остался сидеть рядом. 

Гермиона попыталась отодвинуться. 

— Я все время их получаю.

— Но не о своей внешности.

— В жизни есть вещи поважнее внешности.

— Так может сказать только тот, кто не считает себя красивым.

Она недоверчиво смотрела на него.

— И это мне говорит мистер Я-где-то-потерял-свой-нос.

Волдеморт рассмеялся.

— Прошлой ночью тебя это не сильно волновало.

— Что ты… — Гермиона осеклась, в деталях припомнив вчерашний сон. Она отчаянно покраснела и попыталась отодвинуться. Но он не дал. — Ты?!

— О! Да, я был в каждом твоем сне последние недели. Но вчерашняя ночь определенно была самой захватывающей. Кто же знал, что Гермиона Грейнджер такая… эгоистка.

Она не могла припомнить, когда в последний раз так краснела от стыда. И злилась, очень сильно злилась.

— Ты меня обманул! Использовал!

Волдеморт хмыкнул, не особо проникшись.

— Кажется, что все было несколько иначе. Ты использовала меня и, получив удовлетворение, отказала в ответной услуге. И я не бросался обвинениями.

— Так ты хочешь благодарности? — выплюнула Гермиона, вскакивая с кровати, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от Волдеморта. — Я не использовала тебя! Я даже не просила лезть мне в трусики!

— Что тебя расстраивает? — он тоже поднялся с кровати. — Мы развлекались как взрослые люди… Тебе понравилось.

— Ты меня обманул! Если бы я знала, кто ты, то ни за что бы не согласилась!

— Уверена? — мягко спросил он.

Гермиона замерла, уставившись на него.

— Ты спятил?

— Ну, мое прошлое, возможно, не такое уж и светлое, но...

— Возможно?! — вскричала Гермиона.

Он поднял руку, призывая ее помолчать.

— Но я знаю, чего ты хочешь от мужчины. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто достаточно умен и мог бы бросить тебе вызов. Кто-то страстный и начитанный. Еще тебе нравятся высокие. И темноволосые, хотя только этим ты не ограничиваешься. Так что… — он замолчал, широко улыбаясь. 

— Мой идеал мужчины явно не является сумасшедшим убийцей или психопатом с жаждой власти, — рыкнула Гермиона, начиная думать, что все это просто какой-то странный сон.

— Ну, думаю, на некоторое время я смогу тебя заставить забыть об этом, — соблазнительно промурлыкал Волдеморт.

Гермиона, не веря своим ушам, прижала руку к лицу, помассировала веки. С какой стати _Волдеморту_ пытаться ее соблазнить? Бессмыслица какая-то.

Нет, это совершенно не имело смысла. Она что-то упускала. Волдеморт никогда и ничего не делал просто так. Нахмурившись, она снова на него посмотрела. Зачем ему с ней спать? Почему просто не может заставить?

— Мы в твоем сне, Гермиона, — оторвал ее от размышлений Волдеморт. — Я слышу все твои мысли. И, знаешь, мне было бы очень сложно тебе навредить, ведь это твой разум. И он защищает тебя. Я могу управлять созданным мной телом, но в твоем разуме — бессилен. Я могу манипулировать тобой, перехватывать временно контроль. Но в итоге у тебя могут возникнуть проблемы с психикой. Или ты даже умрешь. Поэтому я выбираю более легкий и удобный способ. 

— И что это за легкий и удобный способ?

— А как обычно создается новая жизнь?

— О… — Гермиона медленно съехала по стене вниз.

Волдеморт вздохнул и снова сел на кровать, не сводя взгляда с Гермионы.

— Я забеременею? — в ужасе прошептала она.

— Во имя Салазара! Нет, конечно! — Волдеморт рассмеялся. — Ты что, думаешь, будто я буду девять месяцев расти в твоей утробе? Нет, мне просто нужна магия, которая помогает этой жизни зародиться. И через несколько мгновений после я обрету свое новое тело. Вот почему мне нужна твоя магия. Она была мне необходима, чтобы создать тело. Теперь же мне нужна «искра жизни».

Она далеко не сразу поняла, о чем он говорит. Только услышав, она было начала обдумывать все, но вспомнила, что Волдеморт слышит мысли, и стала тут же прокручивать в голове мелодию одной песенки. И параллельно уже обдумывала все.

В комнате заиграла мягкая музыка. Волдеморт рассмеялся

— Знаешь, я все равно могу прочитать твои мысли. Я легилимент. Ты знаешь об окклюменции только из книг. И опыта в защите мыслей у тебя нет.

— Для того, чтобы защитить свои мысли, достаточно сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. Это лишь один из способов. — Гермиона четко помнила написанное в книге.

— Да. Все верно. Но как именно ты сосредоточишься? — поддразнил он.

Она решительно, хоть и немного нервно, поднялась с пола и подошла к Волдеморту. И остановилась перед ним, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы. Она посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Тебе придется очень долго убеждать меня заняться сексом. С тобой.

Волдеморт сверкнул глазами. 

— Это все?

Она кивнула. Музыка вокруг стала немного громче. Эта классическая мелодия звучала в приемной ее родителей. Гермиона чувствовала себя гораздо спокойнее.

Волдеморт взял ее за руки, и потянул на кровать.

— Помнишь сон, где ты убила Беллу? — Он отпустил ее руки, убедившись, что Гермиона снова на кровати. 

— Да. — На секунду музыка прервалась, когда в памяти всплыли фрагменты сна.

— Помнишь то чудесное ощущение, заполнившее тебя? 

Она просто кивнула в ответ.

— Это Темные искусства, — мягко произнес Волдеморт. — Тогда я думал, что это тебе в новинку. Но потом, в воспоминаниях, обнаружил кое-что очень интересное.

Гермиона даже притворяться не стала, что удивлена.

— И что же?

— Воспоминания с пятого курса. Ты так ненавидела Амбридж… И как сладка была твоя месть. Да, Гермиона? Ты полностью отдавала себе отчет, ведя ее в Запретный лес. Знала, что с ней сделают кентавры, знала, что Амбридж не сможет удержать язык за зубами. — Он сел так стремительно, что Гермиона просто не успела отодвинуться. Он снова схватил ее за волосы, притянул к себе. От напряжения между ними едва ли не искрило. — О, это было так интересно, Гермиона. Я узнал это чувство, когда ты наблюдала, как кентавры уносят Амбридж. Такое сладкое, упоительное, такое темное. Оно заставило твое сердце колотиться как сумасшедшее, — Он прижал ладонь к коже между грудей. — Вспомни его. Почувствуй его сейчас…

Наверное, он использовал легилименцию или что-то вроде. Потому что Гермиона ни за что бы не вспомнила так ярко тот день, то мгновение. То чувство. Вкус возмездия, рвущийся из груди смех: Амбридж угодила прямо в ловушку. Ведьма, что пытала Гарри, истязала его дементорами, заставляла слышать крики родителей. Ведьма, из-за которой у них целый год не преподавали Защиту от Темных Искусств, предмет, в котором все так отчаянно нуждались. О, Гермиона и не думала ее прощать. Амбридж заслужила все, что с ней сделали в Запретном лесу.

Она даже не поняла, как вышло, что они с Волдемортом целовались, отчаянно борясь языками за доминирование. Гермиона зарылась пальцами в его волосы, царапая ноготками кожу, заставляя прижаться сильнее. Он все еще держал ее за волосы, второй рукой ласкал грудь. Когда он избавил ее от рубашки и лифчика?

Волдеморт, должно быть, почувствовав ее напряжение, разорвал поцелуй. Они тяжело дышали.

— Отдайся этому, Гермиона. Выпусти свою темную натуру. Она кричит в тебе, умоляет дать свободу. Как тогда, когда ты наказывала Карсона. Тебе станет намного лучше.

— Много болтаешь, — проворчала Гермиона, снова набрасываясь на него с поцелуем. Она надавила на его плечи, и Волдеморт откинулся на спину.

Стоило признать, что это не так уж и плохо. Может, в ней говорило темное начало, растревоженное воспоминаниями. Хотя Гермиона не особо сопротивлялась. Нехорошо было наслаждаться чужой болью, даже болью врагов. И она знала, что мстила с особой жестокостью, но не испытывала угрызений совести.

Она провела ладонями по его груди, желая, чтобы одежда исчезла. И она действительно исчезла. Волдеморт удовлетворенно застонал и тут же едва не задохнулся от боли, когда Гермиона с силой царапнула кожу над его сосками. Он попытался ухватить ее за запястья, убрать руки в сторону. Но она выскользнула и в отместку прикусила ему нижнюю губу. Он зарычал и ухватил ее за бедра. И рывком поменялся с ней местами, прежде чем Гермиона успела возмутиться или воспротивиться.

И Гермиона открыла глаза и уставилась на него. Они оба запыхались. Глаза Волдеморта светились от похоти и гнева.

— Во имя Салазара! Вот уж не думал, что ты как бешеная кошка! — рыкнул он. Волдеморт снова схватил ее за волосы и прижал их к матрасу.

Гермиона в ответ сжала его член, как бы предупреждая. Он удивленно на нее посмотрел, но ослабил хватку на волосах.

— Я его тебе к чертям оторву, если не отпустишь волосы и не сделаешь, как скажу.

Он несколько секунд ее рассматривал, в его глазах одна эмоция сменялась другой, но желание было сильнее. Член оставался твердокаменным. Медленно он разжал руку и отпустил ее волосы.

— Перевернись, — холодно приказала она. 

Он нахмурился, демонстративно посмотрев на сжимающую его член ладонь.  
— Я буду осторожной, — пообещала Гермиона. — Пока ты не начнешь дурить.

Волдеморт фыркнул, но послушно перевернулся на спину. Гермиона, уже полностью обнаженная, села сверху. Были плюсы от занятий сексом во сне.

Она неторопливо заскользила ладонью по его члену. 

— Это я выдаю желаемое за действительное, или у тебя на самом деле такой большой?

Волдеморт улыбнулся.

— Всего лишь чуть больше среднего, Гермиона. Даже думать не хочу, с кем ты сравниваешь. 

Не то чтобы она ему поверила, но особого значения это не имело. Гермиону терзал голод, утолить который мог только секс. Рукой она направила член в себя. Головка входила с трудом. Природа наделила Гермиону миниатюрным телосложением: маленькая грудь, узкие бедра. В другой одежде ее можно было бы спутать с мальчишкой. И влагалище, видимо, тоже было небольшим. Ну, или тугим. Очень узким. Она вздрогнула, чувствуя как головка растягивает стенки, но продолжила опускаться на член. Возбуждение делало это больше приятным, чем болезненным. Нужно было только привыкнуть к его размеру. 

Глаза Волдеморта были закрыты, лицо исказилось от напряжения и сосредоточенности. Руки сжимали ее бедра. Удивительно, что он сдерживался. Кто бы мог подумать, что Темный Лорд такой внимательный любовник?

На его губах появилась улыбка.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, Гермиона. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

И, закрыв глаза, она послушно расслабилась. Позволила гравитации и собственному весу закончить начатое, пока член полностью не оказался в ней. Внутри все запульсировало от удовольствия. О Мерлин, как же это было приятно. Мышцы привыкли к размеру, и Гермиона начала раскачиваться на члене, пытаясь найти нужный угол.

Ладони скользнули по ее бедрам, погладили по бокам, достигли груди. Большими пальцами он очертил линию под ней. Гермиона убрала волосы наверх и придержала их руками, давая доступ к соскам. Они затвердели и стояли торчком, жаждали внимания.

Она двигалась, ускоряя темп, вверх-вниз с легким покачиванием вперед и назад. Гермиона застонала. Волдеморт погладил ладонями ее спину, скользнул пальцами по шее и, обхватив за затылок, заставил наклониться. Их губы встретились в жестком, страстном поцелуе. Он пил ее стоны удовольствия, распаляя еще больше.

Гермиона даже не поняла, как так вышло, что она оказалась на спине, обхватив его ногами за талию и выгибаясь навстречу каждому толчку, каждому очередному движению. Левой рукой он придерживал ее за поясницу. И Гермиона не могла вспомнить, чтобы испытывала подобное от близости другого человека. С губ он переключился на подбородок, она зарылась пальцами в темные шелковистые волосы. И запрокинула голову, давая ему больший доступ к горлу: ей нравилось, когда ласкали горло и шею. Кожа будто наэлектризовывалась, и искры удовольствия и дрожи пробегали оттуда до кончиков пальцев.

— Чувствуешь это божественное удовольствие, Гермиона? — прошептал он ей на ухо, покусывая мочку. — Даже грустно покидать твой уютный разум.

Гермиона почти не слушала. В ушах шумело, оргазм быстро приближался. Клитор терся при каждом толчке о лобок Волдеморта.

— Мы просто обязаны повторить, когда у меня будет тело. Согласна? 

— Да! — прошипела Гермиона, не особо понимая, о чем вообще спрашивают. Но ее это и не особо волновало. Она сжала его ногами сильнее, ощущая, каким чувствительным стал клитор. 

— Умница, — промурлыкал Волдеморт и накрыл ее губы очередным поцелуем.

Гермиона всхлипнула от затопившего тело удовольствия. Словно приличная волна подхватила ее и потащила вниз. Дыхание перехватило, да и не особо было важно в этот момент дышать. Под веками вспыхнул целый фейерверк. И Гермиона крепче вцепилась в волосы Волдеморта, вырывая из него стон. 

И когда она была на самом пике, все потемнело и исчезло.

* * *

— …не думаю, что он может мне указывать в подобном, это все-таки мое нижнее белье. Не то чтобы трусики кто-то еще видел, да он и сам не особо разглядывает, потому что они как-то не задерживаются на мне… но все равно это странно. Может, злится, что сам носить такие не может? — голос Джинни медленно проникал в сознание Гермионы. Но все казалось бессмыслицей. Трусики? Сексуальное нижнее белье?

Гермиона попыталась спросить, что происходит, но из горла вырвался только задушенный кашель. 

— Гермиона? — Джинни сжала ее ладонь. — Гермиона, ты очнулась?

От чего она должна была очнуться? Гермиона снова закашлялась и, наконец, открыла глаза. Первое, что она увидела, было лицо Джинни: подруга наклонилась над ней, смотря широко распахнутыми глазами. Но стоило только сфокусироваться, как Джинни отвернулась. 

— Целитель Локасенна, Гермиона очнулась! — крикнув это, она снова повернулась к Гермионе. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Говорить можешь?

Гермиона хотела было ответить, но осознала, что горло так пересохло, словно она долго-долго спала. Очень хотелось пить. 

Джинни, казалось, чувствовала ее жажду, потому что схватила стакан со стола и помогла сделать несколько глотков.

— Где я? — собственный голос показался вороньим карканьем.

— Ты в Мунго, — глаза Джинни наполнились слезами. — Мерлин, я так волновалась! Ты почти две недели провела в коме.

— Д-две недели? — все сказанное медленно доходило до ее сознания. — Как так?

Ответить Джинни не успела: в палату вошел облаченный в лимонно-зеленую мантию целитель. Он выглядел странно знакомым, но Гермиона не могла вспомнить, откуда могла его знать. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, — его голос был глубоким и приятным. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

Он подошел к ней с другой стороны, произнес диагностирующее заклинание и стал водить палочкой.

— Немного смущена, — честно ответила Гермиона. — Что произошло?

— Я надеялся, что это вы нам скажете. Что последнее вы помните?

Гермиона попыталась вспомнить. 

— Кажется… кажется, я с кем-то разговаривала… 

— Я нашла тебя в комнате, — сказала Джинни. Она все еще крепко сжимала руку Гермионы. — Ты сказала, что пойдешь в больницу, а на следующее утро я нашла тебя, едва дышащую, в постели. Я так испугалась…

— Мисс Уизли, возможно, будет лучше, если вы оставите мисс Грейнджер в покое и дадите мне закончить осмотр, — озабоченно нахмурив свое красивое лицо, произнес целитель. 

— Что-то не так? — тут же встревожилась Джинни.

— Нет-нет, это стандартная процедура, — успокоил ее целитель. — Уверяю, ваша подруга в надежных руках. 

Гермиона опустила взгляд на его руки. Чувственные, с длинными пальцами руки. Такие легко могли зарыться в волосы.

— О, разумеется, — сказала Джинни, глубоко вздохнув. — Я буду снаружи. 

Она в последний раз сжала ладонь Гермионы и вышла из комнаты. Целитель захлопнул за ней дверь, взмахнув палочкой. Которая была длиннее обычных. Толще.

— Это я выдаю желаемое за действительное, или у тебя на самом деле такой большой член? — слова сорвалась с губ раньше, чем она успела их осознать. А осознав рывком села и на автомате потянулась к тому месту, где обычно носила палочку.

Волдеморт лишь усмехнулся.

— Ну не здесь же, Гермиона. Стандартная процедура. Ты же понимаешь.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — выдохнула Гермиона. От резкого движения у нее закружилась голова. Но лечь обратно не смела: мало ли что задумал Волдеморт?

Он сел в кресло для поситителей и откинулся на спинку.

— Ладно. Я уже рассказал тебе, как именно вернул себе тело. И, как видишь, все сработало. Но когда я очнулся, ты уже была в коме. Была глубокая ночь, и я просто ушел из замка. А когда узнал, что тебя отправили в Мунго, пришел сюда. 

— Зачем? И почему ты целитель? — Гермиона медленно легла обратно в кровать. Вроде бы убивать ее не собирались.

— Тебе не кажется, что я знаю достаточно, чтобы им быть? — Волдеморт улыбнулся. — И, к счастью для меня, ответственный за эту палату маг тоже так подумал. Хотя, кажется, он просто отчаянно нуждался хоть в ком-то: половина колдомедиков слегла от крайне заразного волшебного вируса. Конечно же, они выживут, но карантин на несколько месяцев обеспечен.

— Ну и зачем тебе все это? — с подозрением уточнила Гермиона.

— Мне казалось, это очевидно. Из-за тебя, конечно.

Она снова напряглась.

— Значит, ты меня убьешь?

— Нет. Ты помогла мне. И я здесь, чтобы тебя отблагодарить.

Гермиона недоверчиво прищурилась.

— Зачем?

— Я свои обещания выполняю, Гермиона. — Он подался вперед, сжал ее ладонь. — Ты никому не сможешь рассказать о том, что случилось во сне. Никто не узнает, что я вернулся. И, если все пойдет по плану, никто и не узнает. Никто, кроме тебя, если ты согласна.

— Если я согласна? — Гермиона нахмурилась.

Волдеморт кивнул.

— Я могу стереть тебе память. Все будут думать, что это из-за магической инфекции ты впала в кому. Или ты поклянешься, что никому и никогда не расскажешь обо мне. И в обмен я научу тебя всему, что ты захочешь узнать. 

— А если я захочу узнать, как тебя раз и навсегда уничтожить?

Он усмехнулся.

— Тогда… думаю, тебе лучше согласиться. Кто знает, может быть, что-то я тебе и расскажу.

Гермиона рассматривала его, изучала. Значит, он думал, что она ничего никому не расскажет. И Волдеморт не понял то, что осознала она, согласившись заняться сексом. Она не могла избавиться от него, пока он был в ее разуме. Но тут, в реальности, все было по-другому. Руническую магию было почти невозможно разрушить в процессе, но по завершении заклятия способы были. А поскольку использовалась магия Гермионы, то именно она считалась «источником заклинания». Это в свою очередь означало, что Волдеморт всегда будет от нее зависим. И, Гермиона была почти на все сто процентов уверена, именно поэтому Волдеморт хотел держать ее поближе к себе. Но это было неважно. Правильно подобрав комбинацию рун, она сможет его уничтожить. Да, это займет время. Может быть, даже много времени. Но она сможет. И разве плохо, что пока она будет стремиться к этому, то разучит пару-другую заклинаний?

— Ладно, — наконец произнесла она. — И что мы будем делать?

Усмешка превратилась в широкую ухмылку. Он думал, что победил ее. О! Его ждало большое разочарование. Или она не Гермиона Джин Грейнджер.


End file.
